


Say My Name

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Hajime is in love with Nagito, and now she's finally hersDay 14. Blood playDay 21. Knife playDay 27. YandereDay 29. Noncon/finger fucking
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Say My Name

Nagito felt like she was being followed. Quite honestly she's felt like she's been followed for quite some time now, but no one ever believed her. Told her it was just her overactive imagination.

But she  _ knows _ something is wrong. 

Especially today.

The road home is weirdly empty and she contemplates calling Chiaki just for some reassurance but doesn't want to bother her friend.

A decision she regrets when a hand with a cloth closes around her nose and mouth and her vision goes black.

She wakes up achy. As she struggles to get up, she realizes she's been carefully tied up with surprisingly soft rope and on a surprisingly soft, warm bed.

Though she  _ is _ naked.

She takes deep breaths and tries not to panic.

It's… just a prank, she's sure! Some kind of sick joke that Kazuichi is playing on her.

Except it's  _ not _ Kazuichi that walks into the room with a tray.

A woman she vaguely recognizes approaches, her brown hair cut short. She's wearing a uniform that belongs to Nagito's own school, from a separate department.

"You're awake! Just on time," she says, her voice smooth. "I made breakfast for you! Toast, just how you like it."

Nagito tilts her head away, watching her captor wearily as she sits on the bed, right next to Nagito.

She sits cross-legged, whereas Nagito is forced to have her legs tucked under her, her hands behind her back.

Some toast is brought up to her mouth, and Nagito hesitantly opens her mouth to take a bite.

If she's being honest, she is a little hungry, but more than that she knows from experience that cooperation is better in a scenario like this.

"Good girl," her captor coos, having Nagito take another bite. "That's it, sweetheart"

Silent tears run down Nagito's cheeks as the partially eaten toast is exchanged for a glass of cloudy water.

Nagito is certain it's drugged.

A straw is brought up to her lips and Nagito shakes her head. "I'm not thirsty," she whispers.

"Ah, but I don't want you to get dehydrated! Plus you're eating toast, surely it's going to dry out your throat," the woman reason.

Nagito shakes her head again, earning a 'tsk' before she's given another bite of toast.

The process is slow, every couple bites, Nagito is offered the water, and the woman gets slightly more irritated each time she refuses.

Until finally, the toast is gone and the water is pressed to her lips once again, this time not giving her  _ room _ to refuse.

"Come on, sweetie, drink up." Her attempt to sound soothing is failed by the agitated grit of her teeth.

Nagito knows better to refuse again and simply opens her mouth and drinks down the water, hoping her tears go unnoticed.

They don't.

"Shhh," the woman coos, "you're okay. I've got you," she says, licking up the tears when the water is gone.

The tray and glass are set aside and a hand turns Nagito's head so that she's looking directly into the green eyes of her captor.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long," she says, pressing their foreheads together in a sickeningly intimate manner.

Nagito squeezes her eyes shut, more tears spilling down her cheeks. They're gently wiped away, which somehow makes things worse.

Nagito isn't sure how much time passes with her face held tenderly before she starts feeling sluggish.

"I've been admiring you from afar for so long," she whispers, "but I've never been good enough to get close to you. Now though, now you're all mine."

Nagito's eyes widen when lips are pressed against hers, her head held tightly so she can't pull away, no matter how much she struggles. 

The woman presses her body against Nagito's, her large, clothed breasts pressed against her own naked ones in a manner she may enjoy were the situation different.

Nagito lets out an involuntary sob and her captor uses this to her advantage, shoving her tongue down her throat.

She pulls back just enough to speak.

"You're so pretty," she whispers against her lips, panting. Her voice is fading in and out, and Nagito thinks she's passing out. "I can't wait to see you all spread out on the bed. I'll make sure you enjoy it, too. Then…"

Her voice trails off as Nagito's vision blacks out.

When she wakes up again, she's staring at the ceiling. She's tied up spread eagle style, a pressure on her stomach. 

She looks down to see her captor sitting on her stomach, her hands behind her back as she smiles sweetly.

"You're awake," she says, reaching one hand out and stroking her face. Nagito jerks away, and her captor coos. "Aw, don't be like that, baby! You're all mine, I'll make sure to take real good care of you!"

Nagito doesn't believe her, but she opts to play along, as to not make her upset. She hesitantly leans her face into her hand, earning herself a happy smile.

She hears something bounce on the bed before her other hand comes up and she holds her face with both.

She leans over and kisses Nagito sweetly on the lips before kissing down her neck.

"You'll let me play with you, right?" the woman says. Although it's worded as a question, Nagito knows it's a statement. "We'll have lots of fun."

She sucks on a section of Nagito's neck, biting and teasing until she's satisfied, pulling back to look at the forming bruise.

"Your skin is so pale," she murmurs, awe in her voice, "just about anything I could do would show up  _ so well _ ."

Her words and the glint in her eye send a cold chill down Nagito's spine, her breathing quickening.

"Oh!" the woman suddenly yelps, sitting up. "I never told you my name!" She runs her fingertips along Nagito's collarbone. "You should know my name if we're gonna be together," she states matter-of-factly. Nagito swallows, but her throat is dry. "Hajime Hinata! But please, just call me Hajime." 

Her last words are purred and Nagito feels dread settling in.

_ That's _ where she knows her from.

Chiaki, her best friend, is friends with this woman, this maniac. They play video games after school every day. Chiaki always talks about how they should meet, about how Nagito would just  _ love _ Hajime.

She wants to laugh, but she knows that would be her worst move.

"What's wrong?" the woman says, pout heavy in her voice. "You're so quiet, do you not like my name?"

"I-it's a lovely name!" Nagito says in a panic.

Hajime coos, leaning down and pressing her nose against Nagito's.

"Then say it," she says, her happy tone a heavy contrast to her threatening words.

"H-Hajime," Nagito stutters out.

Hajime sits up and squeals, bringing her hands up to her face.

"Oh, I just  _ knew _ my name would sound so pretty coming from your lips," she says dreamily, stroking Nagito's lips with her finger. "I can't wait to hear all the different ways you'll say it, moan it,  _ scream it _ ."

Her expression goes dark and Nagito's eyes fill with tears, terror struck deep in her heart.

"W-what?" Nagito breathes, hoping for the last time that this is some sort of sick joke and it'll be over soon. Her friends will come in and tell her it was all just a prank, they were just fucking with her, that-

But it doesn't happen.

Instead, Hajime grabs a knife from behind her and holds it up.

She licks along the blade before pressing it against Nagito's skin just under her collar bone.

"Say my name," she says, her eyes wild and frantic.

"Hajime," Nagito whimpers.

Hajime laughs, making a shallow cut along her skin.

"Good girl," she purrs, leaning down and licking along the cut she made.

Nagito shakes and whimpers, holding back her sobs as best she can.

Hajime just hums, moving to lick down between Nagito's breasts. She licks over and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking and groping her other breast.

Nagito stares up at the ceiling, trying to zone out, to pretend this isn't happening, but it's hard.

Especially when Hajime leans back and carves a line down the center of her chest.

Nagito flinches and Hajime licks the knife clean before pressing it against her jaw, adding just enough pressure to sting.

"Don't you just feel so good?" Hajime asks, licking her lips as she slides the knife across Nagito's skin.

Nagito whimpers and Hajime smiles, scooting herself down Nagito's body.

She places herself between her spread legs and licks up the inside of her thigh. The knife bites into Nagito's skin where Hajime is gripping her hip, knife still in hand.

The blade is slid down her skin as Hajime leans up.

She presses the blade against Nagito's thigh and starts carving small hearts into her skin.

Nagito trembles, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

Hajime either doesn't notice or doesn't care as she keeps going until the inside and tops of both of Nagito's thighs are covered in carved hearts of various sizes and depths, blood spilling out and soaking into the sheets under her.

"Ah," Hajime says, "I should've laid down a towel." She runs her tongue along the knife, gathering the blood and swallowing it down. "Oh well," she says, once the knife is clean and set aside.

She leans down and licks along the cuts she made, occasionally sucking on a wound or dipping her tongue into her flesh.

Nagito let's out pitiful sobs as fat tears roll down her cheeks.

"Please," she whimpers begging for Hajime to stop, "hurts."

"You love it, too, don't you?" Hajime asks, sounding excited. "The pain? It's so beautiful! You look so pretty like this, I'm not sure I can resist much longer!"

Hajime moves to lick along Nagito's exposed sex, making her cry out.

"You sound so pretty, please, moan my name, won't you?" Hajime is panting, drooling.

"H-H-Haji-me," Nagito stutters out through sobs and gasps.

"Aw, you don't sound like you're enjoying yourself," Hajime pouts. "Say it better," she orders, pressing her thumb against a cut on Nagito's leg.

"Hajime!" Nagito cries out, jerking in her bonds.

Hajime sighs dreamily, moving back down to continue licking at Nagito's dry cunt. Her tongue parts her folds and wiggles inside, making Nagito squirm.

Nagito tosses her head back, banging it against the pillows as she clenches her hands into fists.

"There you go," Hajime coos, pressing her thumb against Nagito's clit and rubbing. "That's it, sweetheart,  _ now _ you're starting to get wet."

Nagito is horrified with herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to block out the sensations, but she's forced to face reality when a blood and spit-soaked finger is pressed inside her.

She gasps, attempting to squirm away, though her movements only open her wounds further.

"C'mon, baby, say my name," Hajime begs, bloody drool spilling past her lips and landing on Nagito's stomach.

"Hajime," Nagito whimpers.

"Good girl," Hajime praises.

Nagito hates herself even more when the praise makes her slick even more.

Hajime just notices it, too, as she chuckles and presses another finger inside.

She runs her fingers along the top of Nagito's walls, searching, and searching, until…

Nagito screams, her body jerking.

Hajime grins and abuses the sweet spot she found, rubbing along it and pressing her thumb against Nagito's clit, stimulating both sensitive areas.

Hajime's other hand rests on her bloody, aching thigh, fingering the wounds, horrifying Nagito when it makes her cunt clench down around the intruding fingers.

Sobs leave Nagito's mouth, her body shuddering as she cries.

"Hajime,  _ please _ ," she cries. Even she's not sure if she wants it to stop anymore.

"See? I told you that you would enjoy yourself," she says, chuckling.

When her fingers start making soft squelching noises as they slowly move in and out of her love's cunt, a grin spreads across her face and she presses down on Nagito's thigh, holding her in place as she starts moving her fingers faster.

Nagito screams as the pain and unfortunately pleasure increase, Hajime's fingers fucking into her harshly, quickly.

Sobs and moans leave Nagito's throat, as she unwillingly enjoys the sensations she's feeling, her cunt starting to flutter around the other's fingers.

Hajime moves her bloody hand from around Nagito's thigh and presses it against her lower stomach, using her thumb to tease and toy with Nagito's clit.

Nagito's body goes rigid, moans catching in her throat before she relaxes, her cunt fluttering and spasming around Hajime's fingers as she cums.

She's disgusted with herself, and with the way her cunt squelches when Hajime pulls her fingers back.

Shaking, Nagito slowly opens one eye to see Hajime slipping the hand that was just inside Nagito into her panties, her eyes falling shut as she brings her bloody hand up to clean with her tongue.

"Where are your manners?" she suddenly asks, startling Nagito out of her staring.

"Huh?"

"You should say thank you," Hajime pants, her hand speeding up.

"I-" Nagito cuts herself off, swallowing, "th-thank you, Hajime," she says, her voice soft, raw.

Hajime moans, tossing her head back and shuddering.

She pulls her sticky hand from her panties and licks it clean, staring Nagito dead in the eye as she does so.

Then, with a sharp grin on her face, she says, "Let's get you cleaned up!" 

And Nagito knows it's not over for her yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
